


Dorohedoro - Pocket Sludge

by GeminiForest



Category: Dorohedoro, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiForest/pseuds/GeminiForest
Summary: In the Hole for decades half of the population of the domesticated animals have turned into strange new breeds. It has been like that for decades and the people of the Hole just kinda accepted it.
Kudos: 1





	Dorohedoro - Pocket Sludge

The sound of relaxing music played as the owner cleaned her grill with a hum. The other two employees scrubbing the table and sorting things before they opened for the day. It was a weekend so of course they were going to be busy. Especially at night. Nikaido went to move but looked to her feet seeing her bolthund laying down. Looking up to her with his blue eyes and she laughed as she stepped over him before petting his head.

"Good boy, Shoga." She cooed and Shoga wagged his tail happily as he stayed where he was. She put the cleaning supplies away before returning to the front and smiled to the other two employees, "You guys ready to start tonight?" She asked, "Gonna be wild." She laughed a bit and the other two looked over and Tetsujo smiled as he lifted his arms up.

"Yes! Weekends are the busiest but we got this with both you and Dokuga behind the grill!" Dokuga looked over when he heard his name and rolled his eyes.

"I doubt it."

"Don't cut yourself short." Nikaido said with a smile as Shoga stood next to her, poking his head over the counter, "You're a really good cook. You're able to make things I never thought of." Dokuga blushed at the compliment and rubbed his arm a bit sheepishly. The front door opened and it was an all too familiar lizard man. Groaning a bit as a small blue and white ball ran past him and was greeted by Tetsujo.

"Sorry if I'm late we just had an ordeal." Kaiman groaned as he removed his mask, "Some creep just tried grabbing at Hisame."

"Again?" Nikaido asked and Kaiman nodded. Hisame, a blue sylveon swayed her ribbons around a bit as both Tetsujo and Dokuga petted her. Kaiman leaned over the counter where Nikaido was as he huffed.

"I don't get it. People keep telling me she's rare but she's just another cat." Kaiman looked over and Hisame was getting a lot of pets from the two cross eyed men. He couldn't help but smile at that and he sighed turning to his friend and boss, "Honestly she's just Hisame."

"Well I know strange colored animals are a thing." Nikaido said as she petted Shoga, "How 'bout you sort the back I know that usually helps you clear your thoughts."

"Yeah.. Sounds good. Hisame." He called and the sylveon perked her ears up and got up from her back and came trotting by Kaiman as they went to the back area. Nikaido smiled and scratched under Shoga's chin as he made a small whimper, "It'll be okay boy."

* * *

The Hungry Bug was busy as expected to be. With both Kaiman and Tetsujo taking orders and serving out, and Nikaido and Dokuga by the grill with occasionally Kaiman readying the orders. It was truly a good day for them. As it neared the evening it did start to slow down since dinner service was more lax despite being busy. The animals relaxing and even saying hello to the customers themselves as they came in. Hisame by the window and getting pets and Shoga getting belly rubs from kids. Things have been going pretty well for them that day. The usual evening customers had come in as well. Kasukabe happily scratching behind Hisame's ear as she purred, chuckling a bit he turned back to Vaux and Thirteen as he sat back.

"Anyway from what I was saying before. I'm probably gonna be gone for a bit, my wife and I are gonna go on vacation."

"Where in Hell you gonna go now?" Vaux asked and patted Hisame's head as she popped up.

"She said it was a surprise." Kasukabe answered and the door opened up and Hisame jolted under an empty table in the back her tail between her legs as she ran. Kaiman noticed and they all looked to the door to who entered.

A man in a well made suit and tie had entered. He didn't look like a sorcerer so he was probably from the nicer part of town. The RICH side. As Tetsujo went to greet Kaiman went to the back table to check on Hisame. As he knelt and looked under she was in the back corner, her fur on end and ears back as she growled a bit.

"Welcome to the Hungry Bug how can we help you?" Tetsujo asked and the man lifted his sunglasses he wore for SOME reason and looked around the restaurant. He huffed some before putting the glasses in his breast pocket and handed Tetsujo a card. As Tetsujo looked at it the man spoke.

"I'm part of the A.A.O.H. Animal Association of Hole and I heard rumors of a rare colored sylveon cat here. I wanted to see it myself." Kaiman hit his head on the bottom of the table and rubbed his head as he sat up groaning. Turning to the suited man as he stood up as the man cleared his throat, "Is the owner of such a thing here?"

"That would be me." Kaiman said as he checked his hand if he was bleeding, nope, "And her name is Hisame."

"Hisame? Chilled Rain. Such an elegant name." The man clapped his hands together and approached Kaiman, "May I see her?" 

"She's under the table." Kaiman gestured, "You spooked her pretty bad." Kaiman shrugged and the man looked under as Hisame growled a bit. 

"My she's beautiful!" He stood straight and Hisame slowly came out as the man looked to Kaiman, "Is she available for breeding, she up for sale? Anything?" Kaiman blinked a moment as Hisame stayed behind Kaiman's leg as she growled a bit. Kaiman sighed a bit as he shook his head.

"No none of that. She can't be bought." He stated and picked her up, knowing letting her cuddle ever since she was an eevee kitten she liked that when stressed. Hisame curled up on Kaiman's arm on her back and glared as her tail and ribbons swayed a bit in aggression.

"You sure? She's young as it looks and again, such a rare color she has. Did you know that only one out of a hundred eevee kits are born silver? They're normally abandoned by their parents to protect the other young."

"Dude I just found her in a soggy box in the rain." Kaiman huffed and could feel Hisame growling as her tail swayed more, "Look, you're not the first to offer me money for Hisame. But she isn't for sale. She's not for breeding, none of that." The man looked to Kaiman as he studied him. The lizard man seemed pretty stern in his choices as he watched the cat bury her face into his chest. She looked over a bit and he sighed some and offered his card to Kaiman, who hesitantly took it. 

"If you ever want to do anything with her, anything at all let me know. Fair well~" He then left the shop and Thirteen leaned over to Kaiman who was clearly annoyed as he started to head to the front.

"Man what a dick. Can't even take a no." Thirteen scoffed and Kaiman looked to Thirteen a moment before he huffed once more. 

He was agreeing with Thirteen, that's fun. But he was right, people just can't take a no relating to Hisame. She looked up to Kaiman with her large pink eyes and she sat up before gently headbutting him as he laughed. He never thought he'd have her after all this time..

* * *

After returning home from a long night shift Kaiman yawned watching the tv and looking to his hand as Hisame was playing with it. Kicking at his fingers as she gently bit into the section between his thumb and index finger. Something she's always done as a kitten. He got his hand free and scratched under her chin as she loudly purred before nuzzling his hand and using her ribbons to wrap around his arm and her front paws holding his hand. He chuckled a bit as he watched her. 

He remembered the first time he even got her. That was years ago too. He remembered it being not long after he met Nikaido and Vaux. Not long he became aware. He was on his way home from working at the hospital and he remembered hearing a meow from someplace. Going to where the sound was coming from he found a small silver and white eevee kitten. It was so small and was clearly left to die and not fend for itself. 

He knew he couldn't just leave her so he grabbed her and started to nurse her back to health. She didn't want to leave him either after that. 

He even remembered showing her to Nikaido for the first time...

_"Whose this?" She asked as she looked to the small kitten in Kaiman's hands. She clearly could fit in one but he held her in two._

_"A cat I found yesterday. I figured I'd bring her by and maybe do something with her." Kaiman said as he looked to the kitten as she mewed in his hand, Nikaido thought a moment as her yamper puppy, Shoga wanted to badly to see what Kaiman had so badly._

_"From the looks of it, it looks happy with you."_

_"She.."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"When I was cleaning her I noticed it was a girl."_

_"Okay she." Nikaido smiled and petted under her chin as she purred, "Thought of a name for her?"_

_"Not really.." Kaiman sighed as he watched them, "I mean.. I was gonna try and find her owner but.. From what I saw last night she clearly wasn't wanted." Nikaido looked up to Kaiman and she sighed some and thought a moment and pointed to him._

_"Why don't you keep her?"_

_"EH?!"_

_"Think of it. She clearly likes you. And she isn't afraid of you what so ever." Nikaido pointed out as she picked up Shoga, smiling to Kaiman, "Sometimes our pets come at a weird time. I guess fate picked you." Kaiman looked to the small kitten in hand and held her up a bit. She stared at him a moment and then headbutted his snout and purred loudly and Nikaido laughed, "See?"_

_Kaiman blinked a moment and looked to her again and sighed, smiling a bit as he rubbed her cheek._

_"Hisame."_

Kaiman opened his eyes as he saw Hisame on the back of the couch looking at him with her tail swaying. He chuckled and scratched at her ear, "Yeah we'll head to bed." He yawned as he turned the tv off and headed to the bedroom with her not far behind. As they got comfortable in bed she nuzzled up to his chest and curled up into a ball. Purring loudly as he smiled to her, running his hand down her back a bit before yawning and soon falling asleep himself. 

He's glad despite everything, Hisame chose him.


End file.
